Ruined
by SeeingBlu
Summary: *After Time skip* Sasuke comes back into town for some strange reason and Sakura decides to have a little fun with him, but she is constantly distracted by the red-haired Kazekage. Pairings: GaaSaku, KibaHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema. Rating subject to change.
1. Introducing

He pushed me up against the rock face and I knew that at any moment, he could kill me with a flick of the wrist

_A/N Ok, this is my first Naruto fanfic. I know that the first chapter is really short, but it was just a moment of inspiration and a good set-up. Has anyone else noticed that a lot of Naruto fans are also Twilight fans? So, after you read this, go pick up Twilight; you will not be disappointed!_

**I own nothing. The honor of owning these characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto only! I simply make them do silly things!**

**--**

Ruined: Chapter 1

He pushed me up against the rock face and I knew that at any moment, he could kill me with a flick of the wrist. The fact that he didn't bothered me.

My reflexes were quick though, and I pushed past him and got back out into the open of the clearing. A kunai was in my hand and I was focusing my chakra before he even changed his stance. Suddenly, I didn't know which way was up. He had been playing slow and I had fallen for it.

Maybe it had simply been the shock of seeing him again that had impaired my ability to sense him and to make judgments

.

Uchiha Sasuke . . . once the object of my affection had broken my heart as a child. But now, I realized, I can see past that. As a woman, the outcome will be different . . .

I reacted quickly with my newfound confidence and landed near him. Very near him.

I felt his chakra become unfocused and his attack ceased. Apparently, I had an effect on him. At this, I smiled wickedly. The tables are turned . . .

I made a snap decision and decided to have a little fun with it. It could be bad, but remembering how humiliated I had always felt, I wanted to make him feel the same way.

I pressed my body a little bit closer and whispered in his ear, "I will ruin you."

I placed the slightest of kisses at his jaw line and left in a flash . . . This was going to be fun.

_Well, there you are for the first chapter, again, sorry about it being so short. PLEASE REVIEW!! I will not get better without your suggestions. I f no one helps me out, there probably won't be more chapters, though I do have an outline._


	2. Drunken Master

A/N Hey

_A/N Hey! Thanks for reviewing and adding! I appreciate it. Here's Chapter 2. I hope to give a little more back story on the incident in Chapter 1 and have at least 1 Gaa/Saku swoon moment. (Yes, that's right; the couple is __**not**__ Sasu/Saku. It's Gaara and Sakura.) Sorry about forgetting to put that it was Sakura's POV in the last chapter; I will remember from here on out. I do plan to put some yaoi (Sasori/Deidara) in here, if you can't handle it, don't read. Thank you all. NOW . . . on to the disclaimer!_

**I do not own any of these great characters (though I do change their personalities a bit)! They belong to Masashi Kishimoto only and so we cannot make Sasu/Naru happen. **** Sorry, guys.**

_Moving on! Here's your chapter, sorry if it's short; they will probably all be. Enjoy, review, share; whatever. _/\ _Yup, yup._

Ruined: Chapter 2

Sakura POV

The sprint through the forest home was – to say the least – interesting. How had all of that happened again?

I had gone to the field for something . . . what? Oh well, I'll figure that out later. . .

I had been sitting, when suddenly I heard a voice behind me. "Haruno Sakura. . ." the voice was low, but I had recognized it. He sounded almost disbelieving. I knew that having my back turned to him wasn't a good idea; at least not until I knew why he was here. I stood up and turned to face him. I almost snickered at the memory; when he saw me he very nearly gasped.

INSERT FLASHBACK HERE

"What is it, Sasuke-san? Did I turn out differently than you thought I would? Hmm?" I was beginning to not like the way he was looking at me. He simply glared in response to my last statement, and I knew I had won that round. He looked tense, as if he were about to strike. "You, know . . . I've progressed in other areas, too." I lunged at him the short match beginning only to end very soon.

END FLASHBACK

I suddenly noticed where I was headed. I had not taken the usual route back to Konoha, instead, I had turned away; aiming for Suna. I had no idea why. _Why in the world am I suddenly so bent on going there?_ The last two missions, I had turned the wrong way on my way home; heading for Suna. It was by far my strangest obsession yet . . . I would have to ask Sissy about it after sleeping over. (I had a terrible habit of talking in my sleep and she would no doubt catch every word.)

That remided me! Hinata had told me to go to the field because Gaara was going to meet me there. Gaara . . . how odd. I would have to strangle her if she had tried to set me up on a blind date . . . again. I love the girl, but how many times can you expect to send me out on some date with a guy I either don't know at all or know all to well? . .

_FOCUS!_ I was having a bit of an ADD day.

I slowed down, trying to collect my thoughts. Ok, so I had very possibly, maybe kissed Sasuke. But I don't love him, or even like him for that matter. Nope. Who can I trust with this bit of info? Of course I will have to tell Kakashi Sensei and Tsunade that he was back and consulting Temari wouldn't be a bad idea, but for now it might be wiser to just go home and tell Sissy about what happened. Yup. That satisfied me. I felt confidant that if Sasuke had still been there when Gaara had gotten to the field, Gaara could fend for himself just fine. Especially with Sasuke being in his slightly impaired state.

I redirected myself towards home and took off once more. I knew that I wouldn't have to worry about Hinata (or Sissy, as I call her) making judgments. If anything, she would laugh and say it was a job well done. I was now excited to hear her response to my antics. My head was filled with thoughts of Hinata giggling and downright falling over with laughter as I knew she would. Call it immature, but I needed something to distract me.

The truth was I wasn't so mad at Hinata for trying to get me to do something with Gaara. My new embarrassing secret. It's not as if I obsess over him (I would never do _that_ again), I just wanted to know more about him. Sometimes he could be so confusing. And now, the leaf village doing more and more with the sand village, well, I was seeing a lot more of him than any of us were used to. And that just made it worse. Sometimes I would just find my mind wander aimlessly to him and quickly snap myself out of it.

Even Kakashi Sensei was beginning to notice my lack of focus. Well, it would change. I promised myself. He's not _that_ interesting. Lie. Big, fat lie. I stopped again; pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. _Concentrate on where you're going, dammit! _

This was most definitely an ADD sort of day.

The rest of the way to the city was pure Hell. I couldn't stay focused for more than five minutes. I once nearly hit a tree. _Smack_ Make that "One near miss and one hit." I backed up slowly, rubbing my injured forehead only to see a quiet and (of course) emotionless Sai.

"Hey Ugly." I shot him death rays at the nickname for me. "What's wrong with you today? You look . . ." he trailed off, searching for an emotion.

"Angry?" I tried to help, but I couldn't hide the venom in my voice.

"No . . . you were blushing, not angry."

I blushed again, realizing that it had been the Kazekage I had been thinking about that time. I quickly covered the blush with a deep scowl. "Go back to your sketchbook, Sai." My eyes narrowed, there was no way he could mistake this emotion. Sai shrugged listlessly at this – not knowing that the correct response was to run away screaming – and began to turn and WALK AWAY.

"Ok, then, Ugly."

I sweatdropped; obviously my earlier death glare had meant nothing. I would have to hit him next time. My annoyance at the third member of my team grew as I dusted myself off. How could he be so good at not getting it? I was coated with pollen and soon found many leaves and a few flowers in my hair and attached to my clothes. I spotted a bit of pink as I looked down and groaned. One sakura blossom . . . right down my shirt. I looked around quickly to make sure that no one would see. _**This **__is why you zip up your collar. _But noooo, I was in such a rush to get home that I never stopped to do so. Mumbling about stupid, raven-haired, boys with vengeful ambitions, I reached quickly inside my shirt and pulled out a small, pink flower. I looked up to hear a young girl's voice say, "Konahamaru!" and the not-so-gentle smacking of a head; she obviously had to do that a lot. Sure enough, before me stood three pre-teen kids, one of them being the grandson of the famous third Hokage.

Konahamaru looked slightly irritated at being hit, but still rather dazed by the sight he had just beheld. "Uh, umm . . . Sakura-chan -- "

"Sakura-_sensei_!" The girl reminded him with another smack upside the boy's head. She continued to mumble, "baka . . ." I smiled internally, remembering those moments.

"Um, Sakura-sensei," he began again, gaining confidence as he spoke. "Tsunade – err . . . Hokage-sama needs you."

The girl roller her eyes at him and continued. "She didn't say why, but she did say that it was urgent and that she has an important job for you."

Job, eh? Good. Anything to take my mind off of a certain red-headed ninja. "Of course." I looked to the third little one; he hadn't said a single word. "And what about you?" I said leaning down so I was at eye level with him. "Do you have anything to say about this?"

He took a deep breath, gathering the courage to speak to a sensei. How intimidating can it be? "We were told that we had to come get you as soon as possible and bring you back." He looked as if he might fall to pieces at any moment. I patted him on the shoulder for good effort.

The three lead me all through town towards where Tsunade did her work. We arrived at the building and it surprised me that the three hadn't left my side; I did, after all, spend most of my time here, I knew my way around. I stayed silent, though, fearing the worst. Tsunade might be drunk. I didn't want to even think about that; whenever she was drunk, the Hokage tended to demand the most outrageous things and because she was Hokage-sama, no one could speak out against her. I walked into Tsunade's personal office confidently, only to have my hopes squished. It smelled like sake; really strong sake. Not to mention there were **five** empty bottles on her desk and scattered about the room.

"Hokage-sama! We brought her!" Konahamaru and the girl piped up at the same time.

Tsunade woke from her alcohol-induced slumber with a start, nearly falling back out of the chair. "What? Oh. Good, you can leave now." The other three left the room, most likely going back to the academy. I sighed in exasperation and twitched in discomfort at the same time.

"Uh, Tsunade-sensei? What is my big, urgent mission?"

"Well," she was awake now, but still drunk, "there have been sightings of an unfamiliar ninja around here. It is rumored to be Uchiha Sasuke."

I nodded adding, "This is true, I saw him today."

"Where?"

"Out near Sunagakure," I left out my reason for being there, hoping to spare myself the humiliation, but damn me, I blushed.

Tsunade's eyebrow went up, she had noticed and probably planned on making my life a little worse. "Oh. Well, then, I have a different mission for you than I had planned." The suspense was killing me. I let the silence go on for a moment, but I think Tsunade fell into what I can only imagine is a place between passing out, falling asleep, and being wide awake.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" I got her attention and she continued.

"Go to Sunagakure and tell the Kazekage about our little visitor."

_No._ "Um, Hokage-sama . . . can't anyone else go?"

"Uh-uh," Tsunade shook her head.

"Please! Anybody else?!"

"Nope." And that was that. Tsunade passed out drunk on her desk, me stuck there, doomed to go face the demon of the sand.

_Holy crap; some day this turned out to be._

_A/N Ok, so I lied. No swoony moments. Not yet, at least; I changed my mind on what Gaara and Sakura's relationship should start out as; now I have a plan. Again, sorry if this was a bit short, it happens to be all I've got. By the way; this story is getting priority over my Twilight fanfic; so be happy and review, it's the least you can do for me!_

_Remember: NO REVIEWS NO STORY! And that is a scary, scary thought for me._

_I love you all!_

_Daz _


	3. Falling Petals

Ruined Chapter 3: Falling Petals

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura's POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I trudged my way to Suna intimidating any who were unfortunate enough to cross my path. Even Naruto dared not cross me.

i"Hey! Sakura-chan, do you want t—"

-Glare-

"Eh . . . never mind . . ." he backed away slowly, palms fowared in a sign of surrender.

"Baka."/i

I had stormed off, inflicting the same amount of fear in the two unlucky jounin guarding the gate.

And so began my very, ivery/i long day. . . In my earlier haste/adrenaline rush, I had no time to be weary, but now it stuck me head-on. Had I not been so pissy or exhausted, things may have gone better . . . maybe.

First, the tent was broken. Some might say say iI/i bbroke/b it. Some might say attempting to remove it from its case by use of a paper bomb was a bit much. . . I, however, believe that fault belongs to the tent and the tent alone. No simple cloth shelter should have the right to be so impossible to unpack. So I unpacked it . . . with explosives. Luckily, I was able to pull together enough charred shreds of fabric to cover some ground. Thanks to a smashed tree, I could create a makeshift tent. [[I'll let you guess what happened to that tree. . . ]]

The seemingly endless hell of that first night dragged on (the fire wouldn't start) . . . and on (an animal stole half of my dinner) . . . and on (I fell asleep only to have nightmares) . . . and on (it started to rain). . . So let's bypass my impressive display of vocabulary that followed each incident and skip ahead to the next day, shall we?

I never really "rose" that next morning. More like sat up. --Yeah, lets go with that.-- I sat up to see cherry blossoms floating down around me in a soft breeze. It was as if in my lack of dreaming last night, my imagination was making up for it now. . . My lids felt heavy, but I thought nothing of it – after all, I hadn't slept in 30 some-odd hours. As I watched the blossoms float and twirl and dance upon the tiny platforms of wind that carried them, I wished for nothing more than this not to be a dream. . . iWait, what?!/i My mind began to clear and I realized that in a swift moment of intuition (or more probably, sleep-deprived instinct), I had detected the weak genjutsu.

Because of my anxiousness I had been letting chakra flow recklessly through me. Thus, the genjustu had effect; I would need only to stop chakra flow to break it and escape . . . but this was so weak I wagered I could pinpoint the shinobi using it with closed eyes. Plus, in my exasperated and keyed up state, there was nothing better for my frustration than a fight.

Though my expression remained placid and sleepy, the gears in my head were turning faster than the cherry blossoms. iIf I can gather enough chakra, then block it, I might be able to get a glimpse of the attacker and let a jutsu fly to mark them. But if they have any skill at all, they'd notice the massive increase in chakra taking place. . . Then again, judging by the strength of this illusion, I'm willing to bet it's a kid straight from the Academy thinking bringing me down will earn them extra points. . . i*Sigh* Stupid kids. . ./i One thing I knew for certain, though, was that I could not risk staying immobile for much longer. Especially if I was wrong.

I yawned for effect, but found myself still fighting the urge to sleep. I closed my eyes to help focus my chakra and detected something I had not before – the presence of the other shinobi became painfully obvious to me. And along with it, their chakra. I nearly hesitated in my act from surprise. iNo, not again! Why won't he leave me alone?!/i The blue I sensed was all too familiar; the trademark of an Uchiha. And though it would have been fun to toy with him some more, I had no patience for the idiot right now. iDammit! FOCUS MORON, FOCUS! . . . He must have laid the weak trap in order to make me feel as if there is no danger. Unless, of course, he thought I wouldn't notice that it was genjutsu at all. If that's the case, he is far more conceited than I thought . . . which will make this even easier. bIf/b that is the case./i

I allowed my chakra to bleed inward towards my core; to most it would appear that I was weakening. But to those with understanding of massive chakra control, my trick would have been seen as deadly. I closed my eyes wearily and let my chakra flow cease. As my vision began to slowly blur through my eyelashes, I saw him; I looked him straight in the eye. . .

iNo/i.


	4. Burn

iNo./i

I saw the eye for only a moment, but that was enough. In that one moment, I had made my greatest mistake. . .

The ground seemed to fall away as my vision disappeared behind my heavy eyelashes and nothing was there to catch me. A few moments passed and I opened my eyes, but there was nothing but blackness, as if they were still closed. And when I closed my eyes, my sight returned; revealing to me something so beautiful and frightening I don't believe I understand it. . . It was water; pure, clear water laid out before me like an empty canvas. It reflected nothing, yet I could see into and out of it. But the beauty was not in the water; my perfect mirror and haven. It was what I could not see that startled me so. Everything was clearer and softer than ever before; I could see no imperfection. . .

iThe torture would begin. I knew it would soon, but I had wished not to believe it. Wished for myself to be wrong and it just be some harmless kid . . . but alas; this was no child's play. This was sharingan. More specifically, bMangekyo/b sharingan./i

I opened my eyes in the same fashion as one would blink. When I closed them again (who knows; maybe they really were open), the soft mirror of water had become ice. The world felt hard and cold, but I could not turn to see the rest of it. . . Somewhere, deep in the ice, something shone bright red and violent. It seemed to burn through to me. As if it were pleading to be set free to scorch and burn and destroy. As if it was my duty to free it. I tasted remorse on my lips and realized that no matter what, I would set this free. I would let it burn through me and the world. . . I understood I would have the power to stop it . . . if only I weren't afraid. If I could love this destroying power, I could stop it; cease the pain and evil it once held. . .

My heart ached for this red thing. For this fire. I wanted to embrace it, to feel it, to understand it. And I sensed that I already did. My face now reflected in the red glow of the ice and I saw tears. Oh how I longed to know what was so unjustly contained in it. How I wished to comfort the monster it held. . . And the ice began to melt. And shapes began to form. The dots began to connect; the red became something full and clear and I could not deny the urge to touch the glass, make it melt faster. My eyes burned as the shape came into view. . .

Love.

It was the kanji for love. Bright red and burning to my very core. I saw this and the tears came faster, stronger. They burned my eyes with such intensity, but I could not stop them. And I wished to stare at the shapes – those perfect lines with perfect meaning – for forever and a day. But the ice turned to sand. The tears burned out my eyes. The icy rigidity of the world crackled and burned. . . The torture began. . .


End file.
